Pas tout rose Pas tout noir
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Le clan, c'est la meute. La famille. Et tout le monde le sait, on ne touche pas à la famille. Ce n'est pas parce que les gens sont ignorants qu'ils vous détestent. Non. Mais qu'ils soient ignorants ou non, on ne touche pas à la famille. Et eux, ils l'ont fait. Et eux, ils l'ont payé.
1. La fameuse nuit

Bonjour, bonsoir =)

 **OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF (Forum francophone) avec le thème "Clan".**

Fandom : Naruto / Pairing : Kakashi/Iruka / Rating : K+ / Disclaimers : Rien à moi sauf l'histoire ici-bas. Touche pas d'agent.

Edit du 14/07/2018 : texte corrigé normalement, si coquille présente vous pouvez m'en informer

* * *

Le clan, c'est la meute. La famille. Et tout le monde le sait, on ne touche pas à la famille. Ce n'est pas parce que les gens sont ignorants qu'ils vous détestent. Non. Mais qu'ils soient ignorants ou non, on ne touche pas à la famille. Et eux, ils l'ont fait. Et eux, ils l'ont payé.

Tout commence durant une froide nuit d'hiver. En plein mois de décembre, la neige tombe sur le village de Konoha, recouvrant les rues d'un épais manteau blanc. Le Noël parfait, si l'on put dire. Dans les veines non déneigées du village se promenaient nombres de passants. Iruka était l'un d'eux. Il avait entre les bras deux grands sacs remplis de vivres. Sa peau mate, éclairée par tous les réverbères scintillants, avait un éclat si particulier. La lueur qui depuis quelques semaines maintenant trônait au fond de ses pupilles n'en était que plus vive. Il était tranquillement sur le chemin du retour à leur maison quand le malheur arriva.

Tout se termine durant une froide nuit d'hiver. En plein mois de décembre, la neige tombe sur le village de Konoha, recouvrant les rues tâchées de sang d'un épais manteau blanc. Le pire Noël qui soit, si l'on put dire. Dans le calme et la quiétude sous un clair de lune, l'entièreté des personnes présentes dans l'artère principale de village fut décimée. Iruka, par un malencontreux hasard, en faisait partit. L'état d'alerte maximal avait été décrété. Après vérification minutieuse de tous les corps au sol, aucun survivant n'avait été retrouvé. Aucun. Aucun frère, aucune sœur, aucune amante, aucun amant, aucun père ni aucun mère n'avait été retrouvé en vie. Tous décimés. Les assaillants du village avaient déjà rebroussé chemin quand les ninjas de la feuille firent leur apparition. La plupart de ceux qui arrivèrent tombèrent rapidement à genoux, les mains sur le visage et l'irrépressible envie de pleurer. Kakashi, suivit de près par Naruto et Sasuke avec qui il devait fêter Noël, avançait dans tout ce carnage. Il espérait ; il espérait vainement qu'il ait survécu. Il avait un mince espoir mais quand la frimousse blonde qui lui servait dorénavant de fils adoptif se rua sur la dépouille d'un des morts, son cœur s'arrêta. Tout comme ses jambes.

Naruto s'effondre et hurle à s'en détruire les poumons. Sasuke le serre dans ses bras et retient ses larmes assassines et Kakashi ; Kakashi s'avance lentement et se poste aux côtés des deux garçons. L'homme qu'il chérissait le plus venait de lui être enlevé. Pris violemment le soir de Noël. Et cette fois, depuis bien des années, le ninja copieur – l'homme au sharingan, le ninja au milles techniques, ou quel que soit son surnom – Kakashi Hatake laissa silencieusement les larmes couler de ses yeux. Son œil pourpre à découvert, il grava dans sa mémoire l'image sordide de la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Ravalant sa fierté, il invoqua toute sa meute de chien. Et dans ce qu'il semblait être la plus belle preuve de dévotion à leur maître et son compagnon, les canins hurlèrent sous l'astre blanc à découvert.

Tout commença durant une froide nuit d'hiver. En plein mois de décembre, la neige tombait sur le village de Konoha, recouvrant les rues d'un épais manteau blanc. Armé de tout son désespoir et de tout son amour. Le ninja le plus terrifiant du village caché de la feuille se mit en quête de vengeance et entreprit le voyage le plus sanglant que ce monde ait connu.

Le clan, c'est la meute. La famille. Et tout le monde le sait, on ne touche pas à la famille. Ce n'est pas parce que les gens sont ignorants qu'ils vous détestent. Non. Mais qu'ils soient ignorants ou non, on ne touche pas à la famille. Et eux, ils l'ont fait. Et eux, ils l'ont payé.

* * *

FIN

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? C'est en bas !


	2. J'ai voulu prendre des fleurs mais

Bonjour, bonjour. Je ne sais plus qui m'avait demandé la suite de cette histoire, de comment Kakashi avait traqué ces horribles personnes donc la voilà en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

 **WARNING : Violence sous-entendu et non sous-entendu. Mention de torture sur être humain et énumération de procédé violent visant à faire souffrir un personne qui n'a pas de nom.**

* * *

Texte écrit dans le cadre de la **journée du FoF** pour les 8 ans du Forum Francophone avec le prompt : **J'ai voulu prendre des fleurs mais je n'en ai pas trouvé**

* * *

 **J'ai voulu prendre des fleurs mais je n'en ai pas trouvé**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il était parti. Trois mois qu'il avait expressément demandé au Hokage de lui permettre de s'en aller. Vous me direz, pourquoi aurait-elle accordé un traitement de faveur à un seul ninja alors que beaucoup d'entre eux auraient aimés venger leur famille. Et bien la réponse est simple. Kakashi Hatake n'est pas un homme à prendre à la légère et il n'existe pas plus borner que lui dans ce village – Naruto ne lui arrivant même pas à la cheville. Alors oui, elle lui avait autorisé à partir mais sous réserve. Il y avait bien quelques … comment dire … règles. En effet, malgré son assentiment, elle lui imposa trois choses. La première était de ne pas mourir. Se venger oui, mourir jamais. La deuxième était de revenir avant les six prochains mois et la dernière, pas des moindre, serait de reprendre une vie normale avec ses deux fils adoptif – Naruto et Sasuke pour ne pas les citer – et d'arrêter cette quête vengeresse. Et bien sûr, il avait accepté.

Ainsi, trois mois après noël, en ce 25 mars, il avait terminé. Terminé cette mission qu'il s'était donné. Il avait vengé son village, vengé ses amis et vengé son amour. Assis autour de son feu, Pakun à ses côté, il faisait griller le poisson qu'il avait pêché. Mélancolique, il se rappelait encore son expédition. Une journée particulièrement sanglante. Elles se ressemblaient toutes. Il l'avait trouvé en premier. Ils n'étaient pas encore trop loin du village, peut-être auraient-ils dû s'en aller plus loin, vraiment plus loin. Comme l'être le plus furtif, il avait réussi à attraper l'un de ces tueurs avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient tous. Même dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains il n'avait pas été aussi violent.

Après l'avoir attraper il l'avait attaché à un arbre assez épais pour l'immobiliser le mieux possible. Il avait tout d'abord passé sa rage sur cet énergumène. Les coups avaient plu sans discontinués pendant plusieurs minutes. Lui-même n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps. Tout ce dont il se rappelait c'était cette douleur dans ses poings, au niveau de ses phalanges. C'était déchaîné, frénétique, agressif, furieux. Il avait passé sa haine la plus profonde, sa douleur la plus vive, son angoisse la plus prenante. Quiconque passant par là ce serait arrêté avant même d'arriver à cet emplacement. Le lieu était si saturé de négativité était si oppressant que le plus fou des hommes se serait enfuis le plus rapidement possible. Il existe ce sentiment profond qui prend les hommes aux tripes, un sentiment si fort qu'on ne pouvait qu'écouter son instinct qui pour une fois semblait fonctionner.

Après avoir passé ses nerfs, Kakashi s'était mis au travail ? Que faire quand on est un ancien Anbu appris à beaucoup de choses dont tuer et torturer font parti ? Le supplice que lui avait réservé le ninja copieur était tellement long, répétitif et ressemblait au pire des enfers. Un calvaire sans nom. Maître du kaléidoscope hypnotique du sharingan, il était aisé pour lui de faire tout ce qu'il voulait à sa victime. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi doué que Itachi mais il maîtrisait assez la chose pour faire subir à sa petite souris le pire des tourments. Qui l'eut cru ! La crucifixion n'était pas la première chose à laquelle on pouvait penser en matière de torture. Cependant, à une certaines hauteur et avec des kunais assez bien plantés il était évident que le poids du corps aurait tendance à attirer ce dernier vers le sol. Et quoi de mieux que de lentement déchirer les chaires d'un homme qui le mérite ? Kakashi avait aisément trouvé différentes méthodes telles que l'écorchage, le fait de brûler la peau – l'odeur de chaire brûlée n'était pas la meilleur au monde cependant –, l'empoisonnement puis l'asphyxie, l'écartèlement. L'imagination aidait beaucoup dans ce genre de situation et bien qu'il n'ait pas eu l'enfance à imaginer son expérience lui apportait une large gamme de techniques plus atroces les unes que les autres.

Evidemment, personne ne pouvait supporter une telle douleur. Ce ninja mercenaire d'un pays voisin n'avait pas fait long feu mais s'occuper de son cas juste pour le plaisir n'était que trop jouissif pour le Gris. Il l'avait fait lentement agoniser avant de le laisser mourir enterrer vivant dans sa propre tombe. Selon lui il avait été assez gentil de lui en creuser une. La logique aurait voulu qu'il le laissât sur le côté, au fin fond d'une forêt loin de tout, agonisant sans rien pouvoir faire, attacher à ce qu'il aurait trouvé.

C'est ainsi qu'assis devant son feu il se souvenait de sa première prise. Grâce à lui il avait rapidement pu retrouver les malfaiteurs et s'occuper de leur cas – la façon importait peu vu l'état du premier homme qui était passé sous ses soins. Il attendait ici que le jour se lève, fièrement entouré de ses chiens. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et pensa à sa famille.

« Je serais bientôt de retour », confia-t-il à la Lune, seul astre qui pouvait le voir à cet instant.

Le ninja de Konoha alla se coucher prestement, demain était un nouveau jour, un jour de paix pour lui, pour son village, pour sa famille, pour ses amis. Un jour de vengeance et de soulagement pour les frères et les sœurs, les amantes et les amantes, les pères et les mères, les enfants qui avaient beaucoup perdu trois mois auparavant. Couché dans son sac de couchage, le solitaire d'après noël ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil. Le crépitement du feu le berçait, le hululement de la chouette portait ses songes, la respiration de ses chiens lui accordait le droit de dormir. C'est une nuit sans rêve qui l'anima, comme toutes les précédentes depuis maintenant quelques mois.

Pakun en bon chien qu'il faisait avait réveillé son maître aux aurores. Il valait mieux partir tôt. Pourquoi traîner de toute façon, ils allaient rentrer dans la journée. Ce n'est que vers sept heures que Kakashi était prêt à retourner à la maison. Il rentrerait et irait visiter cette tombe qu'il n'avait vue qu'une fois avant de partir. Le trajet fut relativement long, il n'était pas si proche que ça de son village, au contraire. Il avait rapidement atteint la frontière du pays et il lui faudrait une bonne journée pour avancer à travers cette forêt si chère au cœur des habitants de Konoha. Ce n'est que vers la soirée qu'il foula la terre de son village. Aussi furtivement que possible il se rendit sur la tombe de celui qu'il avait appris à aimer.

« J'ai voulu prendre des fleurs mais je n'en ai pas trouvé, dit-il à la pierre froide et vide.

\- Kashi ? » prononça une voix derrière lui.

Quand le susnommé se retourna il reçu une masse blonde et pleurante en plein dans le ventre suivi de près par l'individu plus sombre et plus mesuré qu'était Sasuke.

« Je suis rentré. »

Ca, s'était une évidence.

* * *

FIN

Alors cette fin, comment était-elle ?


End file.
